


as long as you hold my hand

by ProustPerfume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, M/M, Rollercoasters, Strangers to Lovers, hand holding, karasuno first years are a good bunch of friends, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/pseuds/ProustPerfume
Summary: shoyo & friends go to an amusement park together & after learning he’ll ride a rollercoaster with a stranger, shoyo makes a friend when he least expects to.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	as long as you hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt “met because they were single riders on a roller coaster au“

This was it; it was  _ finally _ summer and Shoyo was beyond ecstatic. No more school, no more tests, no more grueling bike rides up mountains everyday, just him, his friends, the sun, and the world as his oyster, and he couldn’t wait for all the fun he was going to get into for his summer vacation.

The first and obvious choice was going to the amusement park nearby. Him and his friends had been wanting to go since it opened up the previous year and finally they could after saving up money and planning specifically for that summer. 

The entire car ride over, Shoyo shook in excitement and anticipation and two of his friends, Hitoka and Tadashi, held similar levels of enthusiasm for their day of fun in the sun. His other two friends, Kei and Tobio, were also excited, but they weren’t as willing to show that side of them as the others were and the both of them affectionately rolled their eyes as their three friends rambled on in the backseat of Kei’s car.

“And we  _ have  _ to get churros, right? That’s, like, a park classic!” Tadashi urged, his stomach already growling and saliva forming in his mouth at the idea of the sweet, sugary sweet on his taste buds.

“Oh, of course!” Hitoka agreed, her eyes glimmering as different delicious foods flashed in her mind. “And slushies! And dippin’ dots! Ooh, ooh, and I wanna try those icy lemonades everyone’s been talking about!”

“Any more ice and we’ll have to ship you off to Antarctica to live with the penguins, Hitoka,” Kei deadpanned from the driver's seat, looking in the rearview mirror at his passengers, and he smiled when Hitoka teasing stuck her tongue out at him in jest.

Shoyo laughed at their exchange, his heart fluttering at the thought of all the fun things they were going to do that day. “And don’t forget riding the Screamer! That’s the whole reason I wanted to go!”

His friends groaned at the mention of the rollercoaster and he snickered at how dramatic they were. Shoyo always loved an adrenaline rush in any way he could get it and that meant rollercoasters were some of his favorite things in the world, but his friends didn’t have the same level of enthusiasm as he did for the “death traps,” as the most nervous ones of his friend group called it.

“Okay, but only once!” Tadashi argued and Shoyo whined a little at his friend. “No, it’s not gonna be like last time when you made us ride the Roaring Riptide three times in a row and not only did we all get wet but Hitoka almost lost her corn dog, too!”

At the memory, Hitoka turned green and clutched her stomach. “I never wanted to learn what it felt like having a corn dog come back up.”

“Aw, come on, you guys are such babies!” Shoyo jokingly pushed Tadashi and Hitoka before climbing forward in his seat, his seatbelt straining against him as he gripped the back of Tobio’s chair and Kei scolded him about being safe and sitting down on his butt before they got in an accident, which Shoyo ignored.

“You know what I’m talking about, right, Tobio? You like rollercoasters, too, hm?”

Tobio thought about it for a moment before turning in his seat to face Shoyo. “I do, but it gets a little boring riding the same one over and over again.”

“Boring?!” Shoyo cried before he groaned and fell back into his seat with a pout, Hitoka and Tadashi laughing at him as he crossed his arms like a little kid. “None of you guys are fun.”

“Don’t worry, Shoyo! We promise to ride with you! We just want to do other stuff, too,” Hitoka placated and Shoyo kindly waved her off, telling her not to worry about it.

“It’s okay,” he said with a smile. “I know that no matter what we do, today’s gonna be the best day ever,” and his smile grew ever wider when all his friends smiled back at him before they started arguing about the radio for the third time since they started driving.

————

Walking down the boardwalk the amusement park was attached to had to be one of the most wonderful experiences in Shoyo’s life. Everywhere he looked, people were laughing and having fun; couples holding hands and in their own world, little kids running and screaming, full of joy, and he was surprised and happy by how many people were roller skating down the boardwalk without a care in the world as the sun shined behind them and sounds of fun and happiness filled the air. 

Their first stop was indeed the churros, Tadashi not being able to take the scent of the pastry wafting through the air any longer than the entrance, and the even got two of the lemonades Hitoka has been talking about, Shoyo and Kei sharing a strawberry one while Hitoka, Tadashi, and Tobio shared the blue-raspberry flavor. Shoyo laughed when all of their lips turned blue and pretended not the flush when Hitoka pointed out that his mouth had turned pink from his drink as well, but trying to not blush only made him turn redder and they joked that he looked like a real strawberry with his face colored like that.

After their snacks, they disposed of their trash and made their way towards one of the water rides the park offered. Shoyo whined and complained how they were wasting precious time they could’ve been using to stand in line for the Screamer since the wait was long, but he kept quiet when they told him no one wanted to wait an hour in line for one ride when they could ride others in the meantime.

“Don’t worry, Shoyo!” Hitoka reassured, swinging their linked hands back and forth and Shoyo thought that she might’ve been experiencing a sugar rush from how big her smile was. “I  _ promise _ we’ll ride the Screamer, okay?! When do I ever break my promises?”

And Shoyo found himself smiling, not thinking of a single time Hitoka had ever let him down. “Never.” Hitoka laughed happily at his response and they moved forward in their place in line.

The water ride was fun, albeit a little bit scary when it went backwards and plunged into water, and the ground of friends fell out of the exit, laughing and drenched in water.

“That was so fun!” Tadashi cheered and he laughed at Kei as he wiped the water from his glasses but just ended up smudging the lenses even more.

“I might wanna ride that one again,” Tobio said and made a face when Shoyo made a sound of betrayal. “Just one more time! None of us were expecting that drop, so it’d be fun to do it again!” He defended and Shoyo reassured him that he was just joking with a pat on his shoulder. 

“So, where to next?” Hitoka asked, and the group thought about what activity to move on to. Well, all except Shoyo, who bounced on his feet excitedly.

“The Screamer~?” He asked hopefully and Kei gave him a nudgie, dodging the swipes of the shorter.

“Be patient, you squirt, we’ll ride the Screamer eventually.”

Once again, Shoyo pouted and followed behind his friends as they ran off to play some of the stall games. He couldn’t help how excited he was to ride the ride, okay? He’d been waiting for a year and now that he was here he couldn’t wait any longer! But when Tobio shot one of the air rifles and accidentally hit himself in the shoulder with it, causing all of his friends to laugh and his shot actually landing and winning him a giant toy frog, he supposed that the happiness on his friends’ faces was a  _ little _ worth the wait.

A few hours passed and they drifted through different points of the park, riding rides, playing games, taking pictures, they even got a caricature art of all of them done that they all definitely wanted copies of, and of course they ate food. Every ride, ever bite of sweets, every memory made, was fun for Shoyo, but as the day dragged on into evening and the closing of the park came nearer and nearer, he got more and more antsy over the fact that they might not be able to ride the Screamer before the park closed.

“Well, it looks like we’ve done everything in the park!” Hitoka announced as she looked at the park map and the friend group made various sounds of tired agreement. She looked at Shoyo, who was slumped over and looked like he was about to fall asleep, with an excited smile on her face and at her expression he immediately perked up.

“Which means…”

“The Screamer?” He asked excitedly.

“The Screamer.”

Shoyo left out a cheer of happiness and immediately ran towards the direction of the giant rollercoaster, his friends tiredly trailing behind him. In line, you would’ve thought the group just arrived at the park from how animatedly Shoyo was explaining the ride and his excitement over it, his mouth moving a mile a minute as he rattled off facts about the rollercoaster and his friends listened tiredly but attentively.

The closer they got to the front of the line, the more adrenaline Shoyo felt rushing in his body and that nervous but good feeling he would get before he did something thrilling started bubbling up in his chest. Finally, they made it to the front, but his elation dropped in his stomach when the ride attendant held her hand out, stopping him and his friends from getting on the ride.

“Apologies,” she said and the group looked at her curiously. “But this is a two seater ride and we only have four more seats available. Since you’re a group of five, one of you will have to stay behind and wait for the next car.”

Shoyo deflated like a very sad balloon at the information and when he turned back to his friends to explain the situation, he looked like a kicked puppy.

None of them really wanted to ride the ride alone, least of all Hitoka and Tadashi who were partnered whenever the group did something a little scary that they couldn’t handle alone, but Shoyo didn’t want any of his friends to ride the ride alone, anyways.

“Don’t worry, guys,” he said, putting on a brave face but it was obvious he was upset. “I’ll ride by myself, it’s alright.”

Hitoka nervously bit her lip and exchanged looks with the rest of the group before she put a worried hand on shoulder on Shoyo’s shoulder, who was hanging his head in sadness. “Shoyo, are you sure?”

Immediately, he brightened up. “Of course! I’m not scared of rollercoasters and I’m the one who wanted to ride this ride anyways, so it’s only right I’m the one who rides alone!”

None of them believed that he was okay with it, but Shoyo was stubborn and once he decided on something there was no changing his mind so his friends reluctantly nodded their heads and entered the ride. 

When they were strapped in they all looked to the side where the entrance was and waved at a sad looking Shoyo who was waving back at them, trying hard to still look excited.

“Have fun, guys! I’ll see you after the ride!”

They nodded and in a second they were off, and once they were out of view Shoyo once deflated more. The ride attendant apologized to him but he waved her off, telling her it was no big deal.

Eventually, the next car came and Shoyo’s excitement returned slightly, his heart feeling light again as he climbed into the car and was strapped into his seat. Always one to make friends and not wanting to be alone even if it was with a stranger, he turned to the right of him to see who he was riding with, but when he saw them he immediately felt scared for this person.

They were almost deathly pale and it was like their eyes couldn’t stay in one place, quickly moving around from place to place as they tried to look at all parts of the ride. They were also breathing heavily and Shoyo had been on enough rollercoasters to know when someone was scared of the ride.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked quietly and flinched when they startled at his voice, like they didn’t even realize he was there.

“Me?!” The person asked, much louder and probably a little higher pitched than it needed to be. “What?! No! I’m fine! Honest!”

Shoyo clearly didn’t believe them but he didn’t want to embarrass them by pointing out how obviously scared they were. Instead, he held out his hand and the person eyed it cautiously, like they were afraid it was going to attack them or something.

“Hi! Nice to meet you, ride buddy! I’m Shoyo.”

The person looked at him strangely for a second before slowly shaking his hand. “Kourai.”

“Nice to meet you, Kourai!” He pulled his hand back and gripped the protective bar hanging over his chest, his excitement returning again. 

“Do you ride a lot of rollercoasters, Kourai? I do, I love them!” He looked at the person excitedly and almost laughed at the look he gave him, like he was out of his mind for enjoying this.

“N-no,” Kourai stuttered and then coughed to clear his throat. “I mean, no, I don’t really like them! I… have a fear of heights!”

He sounded embarrassed by admitting it but he also yelled it like that would make it better or something and Shoyo laughed in his head. He liked this person, he decided.

“That’s okay! It’s honestly really scary, so I get it. This ride has the highest drop of any rollercoaster in the country, after all.”

Immediately, Kourai’s head snapped to him and he turned panicky, his hands gripping at the protective bar restraining him. “It has the highest what?!”

Oops.

“Ah, I mean, um! Nothing! Don’t worry about it! It’s fine, I promise!” Shoyo cursed himself in his head for slipping up like that and tried to think about what to do to stop Kourai from freaking out.

“Hey, Kourai, um, what else did you do today? Did you have the churros? My friend Tadashi  _ loved _ the churros, he had, like, three of them and almost got a stomach ache from it!”

The distraction seemed to work a little but Kourai was still wide eyed and breathing heavily as he tried to look over the edge of the ride. “Um! Yeah, I did! I only had one, though, I liked the lemonade better!”

“Oh, me, too! I thought strawberry was the best flavor!”

“Me, too!”

The more they talked about random things the more calm Kourai got until he was only just a little afraid and he looked bashfully at Shoyo.

“Sorry for freaking out just then…”

“No, don’t worry about it! It was my fault, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine…”

An awkwardness filled them and Shoyo begged for the ride to just start already, cringing at the weird energy they’d accidentally created in the air. Just as he wished, the ride lurched forward as it started and Kourai’s hand quickly flew down to grab at Shoyo’s and Shoyo looked at him in alarm.

“Sorry! I’m sorry! Please just let me until it’s over!” Kourai was yelling again and Shoyo figured he had no choice but to let it happen as the rollercoaster car began to climb up the peak and Kourai painfully clutched his hand as they went almost vertical. To make the position a little more comfortable, Shoyo’s fixed their hands so they were intertwined and immediately regretted doing so from the intimacy of it, but couldn’t do anything as Kourai’s hand gripped him even harder, his nails digging into the back of his hands almost painfully.

“Hey, Kourai!” He yelled over the _click,_ _click,_ _clicking_ of the ride as they climbed the height of the drop and Kourai looked at him, fear once in his eyes more. “Don’t look at the ride, look at me instead!”

Kourai looked at him in confusion but he couldn’t say anything because suddenly they were dropping and his whole stomach flew into his mouth. Down they went and screams ripped through all the riders including Shoyo and Kourai, though Shoyo’s was much more happy and while Kourai’s was absolutely terrified. But Kourai listened to what Shoyo said and looked at him, refusing to look anywhere else on the ride but the boy beside him.

He watched as Shoyo watched the ride, his eyes widening as another drop came and it was his only warning before they fell again, another scream ripping through them but this time Shoyo laughed excitedly and Kourai felt his stomach do weird flips completely unrelated to the ride. To the left, the ride flung their bodies as it turned, and then to the right, and Kourai could only watch in fascination at how the entire time Shoyo was laughing, giggling, even, between his screams. He slightly lessened his grip on the other’s hand but didn’t let go, no longer out of fear, but because he wanted to.

They did three loops and Kourai felt like he was gonna hurl but kept it down as he watched Shoyo let out happy “whoo!” sounds as they spun and spun and spun. The ride was fast and scary and loud but Kourai couldn’t feel or hear any of it, his entire attention zeroed in on this deranged boy who laughed at plunging depths and even managed to point out birds flying in the sky but still Kourai didn’t look, his eyes only on Shoyo.

Sooner than he thought it would be, the ride ended and he grunted a little when their bodies continued to move forward for a second because of inertia as the ride slowed down, but it just made Shoyo laughed more and he let out happy, little giggles as the adrenaline in his body started to settle down.

“Whoo… that was fun, right Kourai?” For the first time since the ride started, Shoyo finally looked at Kourai and Kourai found his eyes on him scarier than anything this ride could’ve done to him. Suddenly he became conscious of their still conjoined hands and as he looked down at them, ready to pull away, but Shoyo’s grip tightened even more and he wouldn’t let their hands come undone.

“You did so good, Kourai!” Shoyo encouraged, waving their hands a little in the air in a celebratory way. Kourai flushed at the praise and avoided Shoyo’s eyes, landing on the view of park behind Shoyo. The park and Shoyo were illuminated by the setting evening sun, a halo of light around Shoyo’s head as he smiled at Kourai, and that sickening feeling that had nothing to do with the ride bubbled in his stomach again.

“Thanks, Shoyo,” he mumbled and suddenly he felt so, so hot with two suns staring directly at him.

“Of course! If things work out again, I hope you’ll ride another ride with me!”

Maybe Kourai was actually the deranged one here, because he found himself feeling that as long as Shoyo was there, he’d ride as many rollercoasters, jump off as many cliffs, fall out of many planes as he wanted, so long as he held his hand throughout all.

“Sure, Shoyo, I will.”

—————

When they got off the ride it was then that Shoyo seemed to realize they were still holding hands and he quickly whipped his away in embarrassment, and a disappointed feeling settling in Kourai’s stomach.

“S-sorry about that!” Shoyo cried and Kourai found his blush endearing.

“Don’t worry about it. Hey, Shoyo-“

“Shoyo!”

A group of people called Shoyo’s name and the boy turned around at the sound, a beautiful smile of recognition blooming on his face when he saw who it was. “Guys!”

The group of people joined them and he hugged the girl in the group, both of them giggling excitedly. “Wasn’t that so fun?!” He cried and they all agreed, talking about their favorite parts of the ride and the parts that scared the wits out of them.

Kourai suddenly felt out of place and awkward standing there by himself; and he was about to leave, seeing his own friend Sachirou just beyond Shoyo’s own friends, when he felt a hand grab his own and when he looked he saw Shoyo’s beautiful, smiling face aimed right at him.

“Kourai, that was so fun! Promise me you’ll ride another ride with me again sometime, okay?”

Kourai found himself smiling at Shoyo’s determination and it grew even wider when he felt the grip on his hand tighten. “Of course, Shoyo, I promise.”

With a satisfied nod and one last squeeze of their hands, Shoyo let go and Kourai went to join his friend, the two of them exchanging a wave before he disappeared in the crowd.

“Ooh, who was that, Shoyo~?” Kei teased and yelped when Shoyo hit him.

“Shut up! That was just my new friend I made because you guys  _ abandoned me _ , is all.”

His friends laughed at his dramatics before Tadashi slung an arm over his shoulders. “That looked like more than a friend, Shoyo~.”

Beyond embarrassed, Shoyo shoved Tadashi off and walked ahead of them, ignoring his friends’ teasing and laughing at his blushing. What a bunch of jerks! And Kourai had been so nice, he really hoped he could ride another ride with him sometime.

————

It wasn’t until they were halfway through the drive home that it struck Shoyo that he hadn’t asked for Kourai’s contact information and his friends laughed at him, but it was okay because in another car going the other way Kourai has the same realization and his own friend laughed at him, too.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, Kourai,” Sachiro said through a laugh as he switched lanes. “What was his name again? Maybe I know him.”

“Shoyo,” Kourai told him. and he while Sachirou knew a lot of people, he kind of doubted he knew Shoyo because-

“What, Hinata Shoyo?”

Kourai shrugged; he didn’t know his last name.

“Has to be. Did he have a tall blonde friend? Kei or something? Yeah, I had a class with him and saw him with Shoyo all the time. I’ll ask him about it later, we had a project together and I have his number.

Apparently, Kourai was a fool, because  _ of course _ Sachirou somehow knew him, and within a few hours he was the proud owner of one Hinata Shoyo’s number.

To his delight, without the prospect of sudden death via a rollercoaster car flying on the rails or something, Kourai and Shoyo still got along great. They texted almost nonstop and Kourai found himself wanting to spend more and more with Shoyo as soon as possible. 

And, yes, when the next time they hung out and he was once again on a rollercoaster against his will, he found that things couldn’t be nearly as scary as they really were as long as Shoyo was there right beside him, holding his hand and promising that everything was going to be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thank you for reading!! Absolutely criminal how little hoshihina fics we have so hopefully this is an addition that you like!!! Thank you again!!! Also I hope my kourai’s ok, idrk how to right him so that’s why only now I’m posting hoshihina when I love this ship so much >.<
> 
> [ personal twitter ](https://mobile.twitter.com/edilyfthaseul)  
> [ fic twitter ](https://twitter.com/fireflysunlight?s=21)  
> 


End file.
